The demigods playing Truth or Dare
by MythologyGirl101
Summary: The title says it all. Sorry for the horrible summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I _am _writing another fanfic, but I saw so much of 'The Demigods Playing Truth or Dare', I decided to do it. This is gonna be a lot of fun...**

* * *

**ME, THE STORY-TELLER (intro.)**

''I have an idea, Travis,'' Connor said mischievously. ''Oh boy,'' Travis said. ''What's it this time?'' ''Truth or Dare,'' Conner explained. ''EXTREME.'' Travis loved the look on his brother's face. ''I wonder how this one's gonna turn out.''

* * *

**CONNOR**

Everyone was seated in a clumsy circle, and Connor explained the rules. ''I'm gonna start, and choose someone to ask, right? Well, the twist is, if someone doesn't do the dare or answer the truth, they have to take off an article of clothing. Annabeth, truth or dare?'' ''Truth'' she answered. ''Have you ever had a crush on another demigod, excluding Luke...'' Her face fell at the sound of his name. ''or Percy? If so, who?'' ''Well...I kinda had a crush on...'' Travis listened eagerly. ''Jason.'' Percy acted surprised, but Connor could tell that it was pure acting. ''Perseus Jackson,'' she said. ''Truth or dare?'' ''Um...truth?'' Annabeth got a mischievous grin. ''Did you really kiss Rachel?'' ''Oooooohhhhhhh...'' Connor and Travis said at the same time. ''Remind me again...which Rachel?'' Percy stalled. ''Rachel Elizabeth Dare.'' Percy couldn't get out of that one, and Connor knew it. Plus, Percy didn't want to chicken out. ''Yes.'' He ran. He ran fast, but he was no match for Annabeth. She tackled him to the ground, but Connor knew exactly what Percy was gonna do. He wrestled Annabeth so that _he_ was the one on top and bent down to give Annabeth a kiss. Annabeth couldn't, stop it, not that she'd want to, and Percy easily slipped out of that one. Soon, Percy had Annabeth on his lap, ready to 'truth or dare' someone. ''Superman,'' he said. ''Truth or dare?''

* * *

**PERCY**

Percy knew what Jason was going to say before he said it. ''Well, since I'm the only _brave _one here...'' he said looking at Percy. ''Dare.'' Percy grinned, and it only widened at Jason's reaction. ''I dare you to kiss any girl in the room, on the lips,'' Jason grinned. ''Excluding Piper.'' Jason's face fell. ''FINE. He turned to Annabeth. Percy raised Riptide to his throat. ''You are _not _allowed to choose her.'' Then, Travis smiled. ''According to the rules, he is.'' Percy sat there, defeated. ''Fine, but I'm not looking. Oh and Connor, Travis? Good luck going to sleep tonight. You too, Sparky.'' Percy didn't look, but when it was over, he punched Jason backwards and snuggled Annabeth close to him. Jason uncomfortably kneeled next to Piper. Then he said ''Hazel Levesque, truth or dare?'' ''Dare.''

* * *

**HAZEL**

Hazel immediately regretted her decision. Dare? Look at what happened to Jason. Hazel was brave, but not _that_ brave. ''I dare you to make Frank turn into a bull and ride him.'' Hazel secretly grinned. What they didn't know is that Frank could control his actions even as an animal. Sure, they _did_ ride him, but in the end they _always _fed him the food that his animal would normally _love. _Hazel acted scared. ''Um...okay...'' Frank followed along, knowing her too well. Frank turned into a bull and Hazel 'mounted' him. Frank tossed and turned, but not _too _hard. Hazel pretended to fall with a gentle thud. Then, she laughed her head off with Frank once he turned back to human. ''What, what is it?'' Jason asked. ''S...sorry it's just that you _do _know Frank can control himself even when he's animal, right?'' ''Wait...what? But...'' ''Piper, truth or dare?'' Hazel asked. ''Dare.'' ''I dare you to go around camp screaming grapes must die!'' ''Wait...no, I'm too young to die!'' She took off her socks. ''Party pooper.'' Percy said. Piper ignored him. ''Katie, truth or dare?'' ''Uh...truth.''

* * *

**TRAVIS**

He watched Katie fondly, the fearlessness in her eyes... ''Everyone knows Travis has a thing for you. It's the biggest gossip in the Aphrodite cabin...'' Travis blushed. ''Do you feel the same way?'' Travis secretly felt excited...and scared. What if she said no? ''Um...well, maybe a little.'' Travis secretly cheered, but ignored the truth, not knowing what to do. ''Uh..Katie carry on.'' Piper booed. ''Travis, truth or dare?'' ''Dare, duh.'' Travis could have sworn he saw a look of evil in Katie's eyes. Not anything unusual being brothers with a Stoll. ''I dare you...'' She said slowly.

**Okay guys, I'm having Writer's Block, please review what you think the dare should be. GO PERCABETH!**


	2. Author's Note

**KK, so I don't know what to do for Travis' dare. Please review! I'm seriously stuck with Writer's Block...already. So guys, please tell me a good dare, but be sure to keep it appropriate please. My mom checks on everything I write, so bear that in mind. (Not to be a party-pooper or anything.)**

**From, **

** Mythology Girl101 ;P**

** PS. Also, if your name is 'B', and you reviewed, then I didn't choose your dare 'cause Mr. D already wears Hawaiian shirts all the time, there isn't any more time in the world for him to wear them. ;D SMILES!**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am _so _thankful for all the reviews. I'm gonna give an extra thanks to all the reviewers. PLEASE KEEP ON REVIEWING! Sorry for the wait...and the short chapter, I got sorta busy. Also, I'm thinking about starting a new book; _Storm, daughter of Apollo._ Please help inspire me, I'm having a hard time on that. **

* * *

**_Before_**

**_TRAVIS_**

_He watched Katie fondly, the fearlessness in her eyes...''Everyone knows Travis has a thing for you. It's the biggest gossip in the Aphrodite cabin.'' Travis blushed.''Do you feel the same way?'' Travis secretly felt excited...and scared. What if she said no? ''Um...well, maybe a little.'' Travis secretly cheered, but ignored the truth, not knowing what to do. ''Uh...Katie, carry on.'' Piper booed. ''Travis, truth or dare?'' ''Dare, duh.'' Travis could've sworn he saw a look of evil in Katie's eyes. Nothing unusual being brothers with a Stoll. ''I dare you...''_

* * *

**TRAVIS**

''I dare you...'' Katie said. She thought for a while. ''I dare you to do the chicken dance in front of the whole camp.'' ''OK, but I have to do that at the Big Hall. So I get to 'truth or dare' someone.'' Travis pointed out. Katie nodded. Rachel walked into the room. ''Hi Rachel, we were just playing truth or dare,'' Percy said, catching her up. ''Oh, cool, can I play?'' ''Sure,'' said Travis. ''Rachel, truth or dare?'' ''Dare. It's in my blood.'' ''Oh I get it!'' Leo said. ''Rachel Elizabeth _Dare._'' Rachel nodded. ''I dare you to...'' Travis glanced around the room. ''I dare you to ask Annabeth to spar with you.'' Rachel walked over to her, seemingly unafraid. ''It wouldn't be fair.'' Annabeth said. ''I don't want to murder accidentally.''

* * *

**RACHEL**

Rachel was relieved when Annabeth said no. Rachel tried to act chill, but it was hard when Annabeth could have slain you to pieces. ''Grover, truth or dare?'' ''Uh...your dares cant be _too bad,_'' Rachel smiled. ''I dare you...'' She paused dramatically. ''To cut down a tree.'' Connor laughed, ''You got the _best dare ever!_''Grover immediately threw off his pants. ''Wow,'' Rachel said. ''Just wow.''

* * *

**JUNIPER**

She knew he would choose her. Grover _was _her boyfriend after all. ''Juniper, truth or dare?'' ''I'm gonna be smart and choose truth.'' ''Have you ever had a crush? Not including me.'' ''Uh, yeah, Pan.'' Grover looked upset. ''Nobody ever has a good truth!'' He pouted.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm gonna put it all in your face: I'm changing Storm from a daughter of Apollo to a daughter of Poseidon. Would you guys take a chance on the story please? Also, tell me you liked this chapter, sorry for the wait. Please review! I feel like you only _use_ to review. *Sings to the tune of 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman'* And now you don't. I wish you could tell me why...*Stops singing to the tune of 'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman'*. Anyway, please review or else...MUAHAHAHA!**

* * *

**JUNIPER**

"No one ever has a good truth!" He pouted. Juniper shrugged her shoulders, "Drew, truth or dare?" "Um...Truth because, like, gossiping rocks." "Okay," Juniper said. "What's the worst thing you've ever done?" Drew blushed and threw off her socks. "OOOHH," Percy and Leo said. "What was it?" Drew sighed and put on her socks, "I might've...never mind." Her socks came off once again. "Are you scared?" Leo mocked. "No," Drew lied. "I just swore it on the Styx that I wouldn't tell anyone," "Okay." Juniper replied, "but at least tell us who you promised." "Jason," she said. "I promised Jason, _now_ are you satisfied?"

* * *

**I know that was the shortest chapter in the world, but I don't know who Drew should 'Truth or Dare.' Please review stuff! :{D**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all, Flower (Guest) asked who Drew is. She's not _that _important, so it's possible. Drew is a daughter of Aphrodite and after Selena died, Drew took her place as head councilor of the Aphrodite cabin. She's really annoying and uses her Charmspeak to make people do chores for her. After Piper came back from her quest, she challenged Drew to spar, and, if Piper won, she would become hean councilor. Of course Drew isn't a fighter so she gave up her power. Also, Flower, you are my most frequent reviewer so thanks. I think I'm going to make up a prize for my story if you review a lot of nice comments. Hmm...I think I'll call it MG's (MythologyGirl's) reviewer prize. So, Flower, you won the MG's reviewer prize. CONGRATS! Here's the next chapter and since a lot of you asked for Nico, here it is:  
**

* * *

**NICO**

Drew was nasty. Nico didn't want to be chosen by her so he lurked in the shadows, hidden, which he was (obviously) great at. Drew said in a high voice: "Everyone hiding, come close to me." Nico immediately felt _drawn _to her, like it was really important to be close to her. "Ah, Nico, why hide? I'm not _that_ bad, right?" Drew asked. "Right," Nico blurted. "Stupid Charmspeak," Nico muttered under his breath, but Drew must've heard because she replied: "Oh, so that's how this's going to go. Okay, Nico, _truth_ or _dare_?!" ''Dang it,'' Nico muttered under his breath. ''Uh...'' Nico thought. If he chose truth, Drew could gossip about him. He went with the smartest (not) choice. ''Dare,'' he squeaked. ''I dare you to...'' Drew thought.

**I know, this is yet again another insanely short chapter, but I'm running out of ideas! Please review! Also, can you guys search up: _Storm, daughter of Poseidon _on this website and choose the one made by MG? (MythologyGirl101) THANKS! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Great. Just great. Yes, you guys reviewed, but seriously? No inspration? Sorry, I'm really mad at my writer's block. I shouldn't blame you. I'm just greatful for all the reviews:D! Um...I feel like this author's note should be longer, but I don't know what to write. _That, _ladies and gentleman, is how bad my writer's block is.**

* * *

**DREW**

''I dare you to...'' Drew said. ''...put on makeup. And let me do it. If you don't you really _shouldn't _take off your shirt, socks, or shoes.'' Drew put a little charmspeak in her voice to make sure he agreed. Now, the only thing Nico could take off were his pants. Nico walked over to Drew unhappily and she took out her purse. Inside were five makeup pallets, three lip glosses, ten lip_stick_s, eyeshadow, and blush. Drew smiled evilly. She knew exactly what to do...''

**Another supremely short chapter. SORRY GUYS! :'(**


	7. THE END :(

**I am SO sorry for not updating. *Dodges celestial bronze hammers and imperial gold swords.* Sorry cannot explain how bad I feel, I just feel like you guys don't want anymore. 1 review for the last chapter? Really? Also, I'm working on another story right now, and my profile page, so it gets tough. This is my last...*Sobs*...it's my last ch-chapter. *Dodges celestial bronze swords and imperial gold cannon balls*, again I'm so sorry! :'(**

* * *

**NICO**

He could've sworn that Drew made him look like a girl. Why? He just knew it in her expression. Everyone laughed. Nico felt his cheeks burn red on his ghostly pale face.

**I-I feel embarrased by this chappy. :( Bye-bye. Also, check out my other story, the one about the Hermes twins. :| BYE *Sobs again*. This story is out for grabs...**


End file.
